attention seeker
by loulabel02
Summary: <html><head></head>Rich gets dared to go out with a girl called ashlyn by kait, however kait feels jealous and will stop at nothing to get rich's attention! please no hate! I love this pairing (I know I suck at summaries)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hey guys I am starting this new fanfic because I just love this pairing also this will be told through no-body's p.o.v 70% of the time! Here we go!

No-body's p.o.v

It all started off when kait, rich and the whole of the Friday download gang where in a science lesson

(convo)

Aidan: she is checking you out Rich!

Kait: (looks over at as Ashlyn) yep she defiantly is (hint of jealously)

Rich: she ain't, anyway I don't like her not even as a friend.

Kait: don't be mean!

Rich: im not

Kait: prove it (she smirks, butterflies in her stomach)

Rich: how?

Kait: I don't know!

Teacher: Kait and Rich pay attention!

(they both smile at each other)

End of convo-

The rest of that hour dragged by until the end of school bell rang!

Convo:

Rich: hey guys me and kait where wondering seeing as its Friday do you wan't to come over for a sleep over seeing as it will only be me and her at the castle?

The gang: yeah ok!

End of convo-

They reached the castle and all went off to get changed; after that they all went into the living room for some fun!

Convo-

Kait: who want to play truth or dare?

Dionne: me

Cel: me too

Aidan: me three

Rich: me four!

Kait: ok Cel you start you can dare anyone!

Cel: ok then… Kait kiss Rich

Kait and Rich: what? (they kissed!)

Kait: ok Cel you have to kiss Aidan!

(Cel and Aidan kissed!)  
>Aidan: Dionne you have to lick Cel's foot (she does but heaves after)<p>

Dionne: Cel you have to kiss kait ( he kissed her cheek)

Cel: you didn't say where!

Dionne: I will give you that!

Rich: kait you have to kiss Dionne! (as they where girls they did it)

Kait: rich you have to ask Ashlyn out! (she smirked)

Rich: what? (he gave her the death glare)

Kait: I have her number look! (she took rich's phone and texted the number)

Rich: what the hell!

Kait: she said yes, lol! (she showed him the reply)

(rich lunged forward to get his phone he was pretty angry but didn't show it, he had always had a soft spot for kait)

Two months later-

Rich and Ashlyn had been 'dating' for two months; rich didn't like her he LOVED kait.

Kait had felt jealous for a whole two months, she was confused she surely couldn't love Rich in that way, could she? She decided to talk to Aidan and Cel about it (Rich's two best friends).

Convo—

Cel: you wanted to talk to us?

Kait: yeah it wont take long

Aidan: ok?...

Kait: does Rich fancy ashyln?

Cel and Aidan: no, definitely not why?

Kait: I think I might have a slight crush on him!

(smirks grew on the two boys faces, Rich entered and kait left!)

Rich: what was that about?

Cel: I don't know!

End of convo-

The rest of the day went slowly and in the evening kait and Dionne where going out with a few mates.

Kait wore a dress, high heels and make up! In order to get Richs attention she asked him to zip the back of her dress up when all she had on underneath what her underwear!

Hey hey hey what did you think if you review I will update I'm thinking three reviews for another update!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hey guys not updated in a while, hope you enjoy it xxxx

No-one's p.o.v

It was the next day at Bogmoor castle, it was a normal day!

"ahhhhh! Jimmy!" kait shouted from upstairs, jimmy and Rich where sitting on the sofa.

"ut oh!" jimmy said

"what have you done?" rich asked they heard humping coming down the stairs.

Kait entered….

"don't say a word" kait said jumping onto jimmy and attacking him, she slapped him round the face.

"My hair is purple!"….kait screamed a she exited the room.

"I will go and speak to her, but you better watch your back jimmy she is feisty!" rich said as he left the room to go and look for Kait.

"hey kait I think you look great with purple hair" rich said

Kait just stood there staring at him; then she finally spoke up!

"you really think so, well you look good to, I mean shouldn't you be with Ashlyn?" kait asked

"no she is boring"… rich replied….

"bit harsh" kait asked

"it's true I would rather go out with you!" rich said.

"really?" kait replied…

Sorry it is short but I have karate!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**No-body's p.o.v**

"**of course I would rather go out with you kait, your gorgeous!" rich said**

"**wow!" kait said without realising**

"**what do you mean wow?" rich asked confused**

"**I mean um…um…. I mean you would be that harsh on your girlfriend; kinda mean and awkward!" kait said softly**

"**come on like you have ever had a boyfriend!" rich said coldly**

"**I hate you!" kait said as she ran away and locked herself in her bedroom.**

"**im sorry, please don't be mad kait!" rich said**

"**go away rich!" kait shouted at him**

"**why did you set me and Ashlyn up then?" rich asked concerned**

**Kait unlocked her door and rich walked in and sat down next to her.**

"**it's because I fancy you but I used Ashlyn to cover it up and I thought it might take my mind of you; but it just made thing worse!" kait explained**

"**omg really that is so so stupid don't play jokes with me kait; I know you only set us up because you wanted to annoy me. You are so stupid do you know that!" rich snapped and stormed out of my room.**

**Kait's p.o.v**

**He will never believe me I feel so stupid and-**

**No=body's p.o.v**

"**kait im so sorry, aidan told me the truth!" rich said**

"**yeah well you said you did not believe me! I am have loved you forever and you throw I all back at me NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" kait shouted at rich pushing him out of the door, then laying on her bed crying.**

**Rich's p.o.v**

**I feel so bad I love kait but I have ruined my chances with her; as I walked past her room and saw her talking to special someone over the phone:**

**Ring ring…**

"**hello kait are you ok?" Aidan asked**

"**yeah im fine thanks you?" kait replied**

"**im great are you and rich ok?" he asked**

"**yeah just…..um" kait began to say**

"**listen rich told me everything about how sorry he is he loves you, and I am always here for you!" he reassured me**

"**thanks aidan!" kait replied**

"**I was wondering as cel is doing something tonight so is Dionne and so is rich would you like to come up town with me and watch a film; as friends?" aidan asked**

"**I would love to what time and where shall we meet!" she asked**

"**how does 6 sound and I will pick you up at the castle?" aidan checked**

"**sounds great to me! See you then!" kait said **

"**yeah bye!" aidan replied**

"**bye!" kait said and hung up**

**Great now she is going out with aidan tonight as 'friends', what do I do?...**

**Another chap done…. Will it be aidan or rich, please review I need to know!**

**Peace outxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Kait's p.o.v:**

**Me and aidan where out at town and we were walking to the movies to see Annabella the film.**

**All night I felt like we were being watched, when we were walking back to the castle aidan kissed me. I ran inside and ran to my bed room and locked myself away.**

**Rich's p.o.v**

**I can't believe aidan and kait kissed; how could she betray me like this?**

**Sorry it is short nut I have already updated once today and I have a headachexxxxxxxx peace out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Hey guys this chapter will be pretty bad also in this chap there will be a bit of an argument, Hope you enjoyxx**

**Kait's p.o.v**

**I cant believe aidan kissed me, I love rich not aidan maybe he was just trying rich angry.**

**Rich's p.o.v:**

**I have to find kait.**

"**hey kait can I come im? I asked**

"**suppose so!" kait said**

"**what was that about with aidan kissing you?" I asked  
>"I don't know, but Dionne is gonna flip!" kait said<strong>

"**do you love aidan?" I asked**

"**of course not!, he is like, I don't know!" kait said**

"**yeah right you seemed well into him!" I shouted**

"**yeah whatever!" kait shouted back at me**

"**kait I can't believe you first you say you fancy me and then you go off with aidan!" I said and stormed out of her room**

"**fine I don't care you don't even care do you, so don't lecure me about relationships!" kait shouted back at me**

"**oh yeah by the way I broke up with Ashlyn to be with you, but I forgot you don't actually care do you?" I shouted**

"**I can't believe you broke up with her!" kait said**

"**I broke up with her as I wanted to be with you!" I said**

"**I feel the same way but it's not going to happen!" kait said**

"**why? Why can't we be together kait?" I asked her**

"**because of ashlyn, she hates me!" kait told me**

"**ok but we can fight her together!" I said**

**I looked in her eyes and she bent down and kissed her passionaltly**

"**I love you kait!" **

"**I love you to!"**

**The next day-**

**Kait's p.o.v:**

**The news of me and rich has already got around the school, more importantly Ashlyn!**

"**hey!" Ashlyn said as she pushed me against a locker**

"**what do you want?" I asked her**

"**my boyfriend back!" Ashlyn said**

"**first of all he is your ex and second of all no!" I said**

**She slapped me around the face; my nose began to run with blood.**

**I ran down the corridor and right in to rich**

"**kait what happened?" rich asked **

"**nothing!" I said**

**Ashlyn walked up to rich**

"**ahhh poor kait!"**

**Then she walked away laughing!**

**I would like to say thanks to tasha 2853xxxxxxxxx peace outxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
